happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Treebook
Treebook is a spoof of Facebook on the Happy Tree Friends website. Feel free to add your characters to Treebook. Join the Social Network. NOTCE: Original fan characters only (no crossovers or real-life characters) Characters Cuddles Status You have reached my cuttly and cute profile. I found Sniffles on here. Sooner enough, I found Splendid. Once my computer went on fire, I typed "HELP!" on his wall just before the computer shut down-and just then my hands were on fire. Photo Albums *On a merry-go-round (5) *In a lake (3) *Eating Ice Cream (1) *Singing In A High Pitch (1) *Volunteering a magic trick (0) Wall *Britton: O hai Cuddles. **Cuddles: O hai Britt. ***Britton: Gimme your slippers! >:3 ****Cuddles: NEVAR!!! D: XD *Giggles: I liked your newest status update. But why did you remove the photos of volunteering for the magic trick? **Cuddles: Thanks. I removed it because most of it was gruesome. Did you even see me split in half? ***Giggles: Yeah. Strange... *Splendid: Look, dude, I'm getting tired of saving everyone. I mean, how many times did I kill you? 6? 20? **Cuddles: You only killed me 3 times to be exact. ***Splendid: I know, its a record. So stay on fire. ****Cuddles: You know the fire department already put the fire out already, right? *****Splendid: Uh... yes? *Buddy: Hey, want to help me plant my garden this afternoon? **Cuddles: Sure, I'd be happy to! *Nutty: Give me candy. **Cuddles: No. Friends *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Buddy *Meaty *Trippy *Britton ---- Hippy Status Man...I feel dizzy after all those tacos. Wait a sec, what am I typing in again? Photo Albums *Shyness (1) *Killing with Mistakes (1) *Clumsy (3) Wall *Torn: Hi Hippy! Have you met my brother Rip? **Hippy: Yep! *Nippy: Hi there. **Hippy: Get out, you've killed me for the 87th time this morning. ***Nippy: Sheesh. ****Hippy: Shush. *Cub: Uncle Hippy! Papa finally allows me to have my own Treebook account! How wicked is that?!? *Hippy: I just joined Treebook! Yay! ---- Wooly Status Erurgf[pogm,vecefomxiekdmcir%eed,zxcmqwexqwef[]fx. Photo Albums *Rijdcl (1) *Fkmcdm (4) *Cake (0) Wall *Britton: Hola, el que mata a la gente porque él no entiende Inglés. (Assuming this moron speaks Spanish.) *Hippy: I don't think those are even real words. Where are you from? **Wooly: ??@ ---- Pierce Status Yesterday, I did a good deed by taking back the lunch money that Lifty and Shifty stole from the others. I could have brought it back if I didn't spend it on that new radio! Hahaha! Photo Albums *Wedgies (5) *Rock concerts (2) *Punching (3) *Hot babes (0) Wall *Robo Star: Those were such good memories when me,Trippy and Superspeed tortured you. Were going to do that to you again >:). *Sir Gron:ðu don't cunnan ðu úre messing mid abboddóm ærgestréon crusader. I will bócriht úre héafod off! *Britton: Hey, remember when me and Meaty tickled you to death? Yup, you needed it. ;) **Pierce: Leave me alone, you freak! ***Britton: U mad? *Sniffles: I know you're the one who took my calculator. Give it back or I'll report you to the authorities. Or better yet, I'll invent an anti-bullying device to teach you a lesson. **Pierce: Yeah, right. With your craftsmanship? You couldn't even catch ants! ---- Fungus Status Guess what I found in that dumpster the other night. A bag of leftover chow mein! You people are missing out. Photo Albums *Garbage (7) *Sanitation (0) *Moldy pizza (3) *Dumpster diving (1) Wall *Petunia: Please! Take a bath! *Fungus: I have a question. What's the difference between garbage and trash? **Toothy: Basically they are the same thing. ***Fungus: What about junk? ****Toothy: Ditto. *Petunia: Seriously. You smell worse than...a barn! Friends *Trippy *Cuddles *Lumpy *Robo Star *Flicky *Howdy ---- Sir Gron Status tódæge, I þah into a beadu vs Grunts the Gruesome, I lived, bærlíce, hé tried to crush mín héafod, ac I sliced his héafod off. (Today I got into a battle vs Grunts the Gruesome, I lived, barely, he tried to crush my head, but I sliced his head off) Photo Albums *My Cottage (3) *Examples of me knowing Chivalry (1) *Swords (10) *Hanging out (2) Wall *Sniffles: I never met a past crusader in real-life! I should build a time machine to see you alive. *Pierce: Hey you! Why are you so stupid? You think we would understand what you are saying in your status? Its so bad, you had to translate it *Flaky: Please, dont talk to me, You already freaked me out. **Sir Gron: Ac why do I scare ðú? ---- Robo Star Status Okay, so I was kinda bored today, so I always wondered "Why does Graffity love me?" I mean Im nothing but a lazy slob who just wants to slack off! Photo Albums *Muffling (1) *Hanging out with Trippy (3) *Hanging out with Superspeed (2) *Hanging out with both (10) Wall *Britton: Hey, Robo Star, remember when we were enemies? Yeah, I wish I didn't remember that, too. **Robo Star:Yeah...Lets not speak of it again. ***Britton: OK, get ready to kill Pierce again, because he spray painted on my house's wall! You wanna know what I wanna do to him now? ****Melody: I know what you want to do. Find him, then rip his still-beating heart out of his chest so he can see how black it is until he dies. *Pierce: Ready to get bullyed by me in school after this summer? **Robo Star: Oh you! Bully me and my friends again and the same fate will happen to you in 3 Kids And A Bully! ***Pierce: I doubt that! *Cuddles: How come you wear that scarf on your face? **Robo Star: If you seen the episode Hang on, you would see my mouth is badly scratched up and burnt. Friends *Trippy *Superspeed *Fungus *Flicky *Sir Gron *Torn ---- Gutsy Status I'm planning to ride my motorbike off the Grand Canyon to the other side of a cliff. I just booked a plane to Arizona (which I intend to jump out of). What could go wrong? Photo Albums *Cannonball (1) *Ring of fire (2) *Skateboarding (5) *Snowboarding (4) *Extreme checkers (2) Wall *Howdy: I dunno, partner. That sounds pretty darn dangerous. *Trippy: You're going to die. **Gutsy: No I'm not. I'm bringing a large package of pillows that will be put at the bottom of the canyon in case I don't make it. *Hippy: Well, okay, go ahead. But your paying for your own hospital bill. ---- Britton Status For once in my life, I just feel like I accomplished something good. Teaching Pierce a lesson. Photo Albums *Video gaming (10) *Foot and tickle pics (10) *Myself (5) *Friends (7) *Cosplay (9) Wall *Pierce: Foot fetish freak... -_- **Britton: O hai, badass as f**k. *Sir Gron:hafenlēast tō ābrēotan se ǣmette cynn fore slege Sniffles? **Sniffles: I think I managed to translate what Sir Gron said. I think he said "Want to destroy the ant family for torturing Sniffles?" Which I easily agree with. ***Britton: Indeed. Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Flaky *Howdy *Torn ---- Torn Status Whats up with me in these days? Photo Albums *Killing (14) *Movies (20) *Cake (3) *Friends (9) Wall *Britton: You're a Flippy-Sue, but... I like you... I like you? I can't believe what I'm saying! I think the world is coming to an end! Seriously, like, fire and brimstone's coming from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling! 40 years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes! The dead rising from their graves! Tree friend sacrifice! Cats and dogs living together! Mass hysteria! Is the world coming to an end...? TwT **Torn: Am not sure If Am killing everybody then The world is coming to an end ***Britton: ;w; At least I know it isn't. Yet. Friends *Trippy *Britton *Robo Star *Hippy *Howdy ---- Howdy Status Howdy, y'all. I bought a new laptop and the first thing I did with it was join Treebook. Now I can play web games and go horseback riding at the same time. Photo Albums *Horseback riding (10) *Barbecues (5) *Horseshoe toss (7) *Country singing (3) Wall *Britton: Thanks for letting me take those pictures of your feet for my photo album. :) **Howdy: It really tickled in the second pic. I may not share your interest, but I'm glad to help a pal. ***Britton: You'll get used to it when you spend more time with me. *Torn: Hey Howdy was any htf`s you killed? Friends *Cuddles *Trippy *Britton *Nutty ---- Cro-Marmot Status ... Photo Albums *(0) Wall *Cuddles: I have a test coming up about dinosaurs. Since you lived with them, can you tell me what they were like? **Cro-Marmot:... ***Cuddles: Fine. I'll just go to the museum or have Sniffles clone one. ---- Pranky Status Next April Fool's Day, I'm going to prank each of you one by one. I'm thinking to make a show with all my pranks in it. I was going to name it after me, and it would be named "You've Been Prank'd!", but it sounds a little cliched now that you think about it. Photo Albums *Whoopie cushions (6) *Joy buzzer (5) *Fake vomit (2) *Pie in faces (4) *Banana peel (10) Wall *Britton: I still remember that time at the theatre. ;) **Pranky: Maybe to satisfy you, a cat licked my feet after the movie ended. TwT ***Britton: Good thing the video of the cat and you is on TreeTube. *Flaky: Please don't prank me. I'm close to wanting to hide in my bed until April 2nd. ): **Pranky: Now I know where to find you. ***Flaky: Why did I have to say that? *Pranky: LOL, I just got this idea to dip Lumpy's hand in a glass of warm water while he's asleep. How hilarious would that be? **Shifty: It would be better if you used hot coffee instead. Then we could hear his girly scream. ***Pierce: Lame. I would put him on a raft then make it drift out to sea before he wakes up. ****Lumpy: Or maybe we should tie his arms and legs together and...hey, wait a minute! ):< *****Britton: @Lumpy: Please tell me you were about to say what I thought you would've said. ;w; ******Lumpy: @Britton: Maybe. >w> ---- Sniffles Status Now that I've joined Treebook, I can talk about my inventions. What should I make next? A freeze ray, a giant robot, or maybe something that can finally get me some ants? Photo Albums *Science fair (6) *Mathematics (14) *Radioactive furniture (2) Wall *Nutty: Oooh...you can make a candy magnet for me, so all the candy comes in my direction. **Sniffles: You know that stuff is bad for you, right? ***Nutty: Then invent something that makes candy good. ****Sniffles: Like remove the sugar? *****Nutty: What are you, insane? *Pierce: Maybe you should invent a giant wedgie machine cuz' you're such a nerd! **Sniffles: Maybe I will, and maybe I'll test it on you! *Ant: If you try to eat us, we'll torture you. Just like we did all those other times you tried to eat us. **Sniffles: I'll get you one day. You'll see!! ***Ant: There are, like, millions of ants everywhere! Why do you keep killing yourself catching us? (technically we kill you, but you get the point) Friends *Toothy *Lumpy *Cuddles *Nutty ---- Beth S. Alt Status I just noticed that Melody uses Backtacular . Photo Album *Group pics (12) *Reaction Faces (30) *LOL Cats (24) Wall *Melody: BETH!!! Y U POINT OUT I USE BACKTACULAR???!!! **Beth S. Alt: MELODY!!! Y U NO STOP USING IT???!!! *Britton: Hai kawaii as f**ku. :3 **Beth S. Alt: Hai nerdy as f**k. :3 ***Britton: How is your sex life? :3 ****Beth S. Alt: *Takes a water spit* O3O Friends *Britton *Melody Melancholy *Petunia *Trippy ---- Melody Melancholy Status The only male HTF that's not a crossover character who pays attention is Disco Bear. TwT Photo Album *Clothes (15) *Cosplay (10) *Perfume (16) Wall *Disco Bear: Who's telling you I can see part of your ass?! He/she's ruining it! ** Melody: It's Backtacular. ***Pierce: You could use that, or you could just remember not to bend over in your whore jeans! ****Fatty: That happens to me sometimes! Can I get one with a Giants logo on it?! Friends *Beth S. Alt *Superspeed *Cub *Disco Bear ---- Crazy Status Hey guys, Crazy's the name, sax playing's my game Photo Album *Me & my Sax (12) *Petunia & Me (5) *Favorite Musicians (10) Wall *Petunia: Hey hon, you gonna come over L8r? **Crazy: Yeah. *Flippy: Hey dude! *Britton: OK, whoever the f**k let you out of the asylum should get his/her license revoked. And how do you play the sax in that straight jacket? **Crazy: Dude I go crazy and get sent back to the asylum whenever something triggers my craziness and plus, I don't always wear my strait jacket. ***Britton: Now I know. *Melody: Can you come over to my house? In the straight jacket? >:3 **Crazy: *in a high pitched voice* Mother. ***Melody: Don't worry. Nothing extreme... Just you, me, some feathers... ;3 ****Crazy: *starts hyperventilating* Oh no, not again *goes crazy and kills almost everybody including Melody.* *****Melody: I'm dead, the end. X_X ******Crazy: I just escaped the asylum like I did the last few times. *******Melody: I just got a job there. I'll be with you next time. ;3 ********Crazy: OH,FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!! ~X( WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! *********Melody: Fine. TwT *Robo Star:*looks at the replys from Melody and You* Wow, that is one huge comment chain. Friends *Petunia *Flippy *Splendid *Nutty *Cub *Ale *Lammy ---- Ant Family Status We're planning on upgrading our house and putting a security alarm in the anthill in case Sniffles tries to get us in our sleep. Photo Album *Killing Sniffles (28) *The Chase is On (8) Wall *Scales: Please stop killing Sniffles! What a torture it is! **Sniffles: Thanks, Scales. ***Hippy: Right on your side. ****Ant Family: No. We won't stop. *****Pierce: Yeah. Don't stop. ******Sniffles: Pierce? *Ant Family: That was fun killing Sniffles in the most gruesome way ever. We should start staying like this and giving him more gruesome deaths! **Sniffles: NO! How 'bout you just give me a simple death instead of a tortorus one Friends *Pierce *Flippy *Ale ---- Baby Face Quito Status Im planning to rob the Ant Family I failed before, but this time I will not! I will get them and steal there security so I can be filthy rich! Photo Album *Robbing houses (5) Wall *Baby Face Quito: So who wants to join me? I'll share the goods! *Lumpy: I have a question. If you've ever sucked Nutty's blood, did you get all hyper from his blood sugar? **Baby Face Quito: You know? I actually havent done that yet. Maybe i should sooner or later. ---- Takeda Nokashi Status 今日、私は私の禅の庭が完了し、美しい外観はまだうまく行けば。 Photo Album *禅の庭(1) *俳句の詩(3) Wall *Britton: Can you speak English? ^^; **Takeda: Yes I can. If my English is not good I'm sorry, you are using a translator. ***Pierce: LOL At the 'you are using a translator' part. XD ****Takeda Nokashi: Hey, ***hole, SHUT UP! ---- Hawkeye Status Just moved to Happy Tree Town. I met some really nice friends. If you want to see me, I'm at the Tree Hotel, at room 1256 on floor 5. Photo Album *My Old Friends (5) *My New Friends (10) *My Hotel (15) Wall *Britton: Your name reminds me of... Hawkeye from the Marvel comics. *Hippy: Hey, Hawkeye! Nice to see you on Treebook. You know what's funny about your photo album? It's a pattern! 5, 10, 15! **Hawkeye: That's funny. I don't know how I didn't notice that! *Sniffles: Welcome to Treebook! Now since you are so tough, do you mind helping he catch those ants? **Hawkeye: Sure! Anything that helps! ---- Lumpy Status I finally figured out how to join Treebook. And it only took five months and a half. Photo Album *Tree Cutting (1) *Fishing (3) *Other stuff (106) Wall *Pierce: You're a dumb@$$, you know that? **Lumpy: Thank you. ***Britton: That is the art of not giving a f**k at its finest. ***Hippy: Uh, dude. You were cyber bullied. ****Lumpy: No. Doesn't that have to do something with robots? Wait...am I a robot? *****Robo Star: If you are, I feel you're pain. Friends *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Nutty *Nippy *Lumpoo ---- Licky Status Get this: I was busy licking my keyboard, when suddenly I was on Treebook. I must have coincidentally licked the buttons and controls at the right moments. Photo Album *Candy (4) *Anthill (5) *Salt lick (2) *frozen pole (1) Wall *Sniffles: Don't eat those ants! They're mine. *Nutty: Also stop licking the candy on my body. It makes me feel uncomfortable. *Hippy: Why were you licking your keyboard? You know there's germs on it, right? ---- Superspeed Status Hmm, I never knew of this place, It seems a lot of people have already joined. I secertly stole some of Trippy's candy yesterday, and I dont think he ever noticed! Photo Album *Random Items (20) *House (4) *Trippy (100) Wall *Superspeed: This is a wall? Looks nothing like one. *Trippy: Ehem? Friends *Trippy *Robo Star *RayTube ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Emily & Kit-Kat Status I was trying to get my beauty sleep, when all of a sudden Kit-Kat created a new Treebook account for me! Thanks! Now I can show everyone my dress creations! Photo Album *Dresses (50) *Cat Toys (9) *Kit-Kat (15) Wall *Emily & Kit-Kat: Hi, everyone! Did you check out my photos yet? **Toothy: Yeah, so beautiful... *Lammy: There you are, Emily! Now, I can show everyone that you copied me! ** Emily & Kit-Kat: No, I did not! I love dresses, and I wanted to create my own! Ha, ***hole! Friends *Toothy *Pranky *Giggles *Petunia ---- Honey Status Meow meow mew mew mew meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow!!! Photo Album *Adopted (941) *Photo Album 2 (0) *Photo Album 3 (0) Wall *Britton: I want you, but I can't have you. ;_; *Hippy: Honey? What are YOU doing on here? And what kind of moron would understand cat? **Honey: *cat cry* MEOW! ***Hippy: I didn't mean moron like that. ****Honey: Meow meow mew. *****Hippy: Translation: "I forgive you." *Snowie: Bark bark! **Honey: Meow! Friends *Hippy *Rip *Snowie ---- Thirsty Status I had to go to PE today, but I was really thirsty! So I took Hoppy's Gatorade when he wasn't looking. I doubt he realized it! Then I spilt some coffee on my keyboard and when I went to clean it up, I managed to create a Treebook account! Photo Album *Chugging Water (35) *Drinking (3) *Drinking from a water hose (1) Wall Friends *Howdy ---- Cryptie Status I'm planning a trip to Scotland to hunt for the Loch Ness Monster. If anyone wants to join me, reply on the wall. Also reply if you have been abducted by aliens, seen Bigfoot, or think there is a ghost in your house. Photo Album *Ghosts (1) *Bigfoot (0) *Sea monsters (0) *Lawn gnomes (10) Wall *Britton: Wanna know what I want you to find? Slenderman. Enough said. *Pierce: There actually is a hideous monster living in our neighborhood... it's called Lumpy! *Sniffles: I doubt the existence of any cryptid out there. If the Loch Ness Monster really exists, why haven't we found proof of it yet? **Cryptie: Because the monster has camouflage abilities. But we'll find it, alright! Just a matter of time. *Puffy: If you check my closet and bed for monsters, I'll come with you. ---- Savaughn Status Like always investigating numinous deaths and crimes a day, why everyday I can really use a break my doggy Rexxy will stay up all night just to keep the town safe i can let Rexxy take over while I go to honolulu if anyone wants to come I can afford it I have like 5.4 million bucks just ask if you want to come. Photo Album *Friends(10) *Traveling(60) *Safty(5) *Chaseing(0) Wall *Britton: I wish I could call you, but I can't since I'm busy torturing Lifty & Shifty at my own house. -w- **Savaughn: Iv being trying to catch those two for years now. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists